He makes you happy, doesn't he?
by misssophie23
Summary: After a boring day at work the two friends, Lindsay and Burgess, sit at Molly's and drinking a few drinks. They are talking about several things - like Burgess' mother's birthday as the boys enter the bar. Lindsay and Halstead exchange just one glance and Burgess comes to the conclusion that they are a thing. Is she right about that? Erin deny it ... at first. [girl talk x oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Thank you to Zoe for your help :-* Here is a new one shot, this time about Burgess and Lindsay, who are talking about Halstead … in a way ;) I hope you enjoy it … it's nothing special, just to light up the day :)

**He makes you happy, doesn't he?**

"And here comes round number two." Kim smirked as she placed two beers and two shots of tequila in front of Erin. "God Kim, I didn't take you for tequila girl." She laughed shaking her head. Erin could stomach maybe two or three shots before she was overwhelmed by the urge to puke. However Kim seemed to have the stomach for it, drinking as she would water. Erin was sure she could drink most men under the table, Kim was surprisingly tougher than she seemed.

Kim laughed. "Well I don't puke because I happen to still like the taste" She explained to her friend and grabbed the small glass. "Cheers.", she smiled and both women drank their shot at once. Lindsay shook herself and took a sip from her beer. It tasted so much better than the tequila.

After a long and boring work day, they had decided that a few drinks at Molly's was necessary. Voight had given the unit the evening off and Kim's shift had just ended so they found themselves arriving at the bar earlier than usual. It was half six and the bar was nearly empty. A few people sat here and there, drinking and talking among themselves.

"So, did you find a birthday present for your mom?", Erin asked curious. She knew that Kim had been searching for a present for a while now buteither the present fitted her perfectly or her mom had already had the thing. Kim sighed in misery and shook her head. "No, of course not. She is driving me crazy. I have no idea what I should give her. I asked Atwater for help but he only suggested to buy her a musical ticket."

"That sounds perfect to me. Why don't you want to buy her a ticket?"

Kim took a sip of her beer before she answered her friends question: "Because then I would have to go with her."

"And?"

"And? My mom is a monster Erin! You can't go with her to a musical or a movie without her not telling everyone around her what she is actually thinking! It's embarrassing! Also I hate musicals." Kim's whole body shivered. "No thanks."

Erin couldn't help but laugh at her friend words. "Oh come on, she can't be that bad." The detective teased her friend who started to gave a more than livid example of her mothers behaviour in public.

"Okay", the brunette laughed, "I take it back."

Both women were talking about general things as the door opened, Atwater, Ruzek, Olinsky and Halstead entering the bar. Erin's heart beat faster as Jay shot her a small, nearly invisible smile. She tried to ignore the heat coursing through her body as the group headed towards them.

"Hey." Jay greeted both women, his gaze softening as he turned towards his partner.

"Hey.", she responded, tearing her eyes from his after a second so they didn't become anymore obvious than they already were.

"Hola ladies." Atwater grinned and was about to taking a seat when Kim slammed her hand on the chair, shaking her head. "No way my dear. Tonight is ladies night. Go and find another table." Kim hissed and Erin gazed after them as they decided to took a table out of Burgess range. Just to make sure.

As Erin turned around she looked right into a bright smirking Burgess. "What?" Lindsay asked her friend, unsure of what her friend found so funny. Kim waved a hand and shook her head. "It's nothing." But she was still grinning as she put the beer to her lips, taking a sip.

Her gaze flickered between Halstead and the woman in front of her as she clicked her tongue.

"What is it Kim?! Spit it out!" Erin grumbled because she was getting sick of Burgess' shit-eating grin.

Kim leaned over, even when there wasn't anyone who could listen: "You and Halstead are a thing, am I right?"

Erin's eyes widened in shock, her beating quickly in her chest. How did Kim know? Just because of this short look they both exchanged? No way, Burgess was good but not that good. Erin blinked and shook her head. "No! No we aren't! Gosh no! Why would you think that? No!" The woman decided to deny it. Even though Kim was her friend and the denial was slightly too harsh, it wasn't any of Kim's business. Also everything was fresh and if Kim would knew it would be only a matter of time until the whole district knew about them and then Voight would kill Halstead.

"Don't lie to me Erin. I've seen you two kissing when you think nobody's around." Burgess teased her friend.

"What? No, no you've got it wrong! I would never kiss Halstead. He's my partner, it would be like kissing my brother." Erin tried to make Kim believe her words but it was obviously not working. The woman was still grinning like a Cheshire cat!

"Your sex partner." Kim added in a sing sang voice and Erin felt her cheeks flushing.

"No!"

"Then why are your cheeks on fire?!" Kim teased her friend, her grin growing brighter and brighter.

Erin didn't know what she to say. How could she Kim convince to make her believe her? _But what if she had seen us together? Or maybe she's lying to try and a rise out of me? _Erin's mind kept running. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't know if she could tell Kim. If she wanted to tell her a at all. Not only because she was a tattletale, she didn't want her to know because she was scared that might change something between Jay and her. That their relationship wouldn't stand it to go public so early. She didn't want them to get out of their loving bubble.

But Kim was a-pain-in-the-ass. She wouldn't leave Erin alone who was still trying to prove Burgess wrong.

"Where did you see us? I mean, if it was true, which it isn't! Where do you think you saw us kissing?" Maybe she was just lying to her; maybe she was teasing her about having a thing with Jay. _Let's hope that_, Erin's head voice told her as she stared to her friend.

"Let's see, where was is it … multiple times in your car, after you stopped by the small bakery a few blocks away and in the locker room at the district.Then there's all the glances and sexual tension between you two. It's hard not to see that you are desperate for each other." She giggled as Erin sat there in shock. Kim was right – she knew about them. They always gave each other a kiss before they continued to driving to the district and sometimes she gave him a peck on the check in the locker room.

Erin swallowed before she hung her head, sighing. "I knew that it would be too risky." She mumbled to herself and rubbed her forehead, while Kim sat there grinning like a girl who just won the homecoming queen crown. "So I am right, aren't I?"

The detective bit her lip and took a short look to the men's table across the room. The boys were all laughing and chatting. She could feel her heartbeat speed up as Jay met her gaze for a few seconds. They both exchanged a small smile before Erin nodded to Kim. "Yeah … yeah you are right."

"YES!"

"SHHH!" Erin hissed as Burgess nearly jumped on the table, pumping her fist in the air.

"Sorry.", she giggled and lowered her hand. She was smiling.

"Seriously Kim, how can you smile so much?" Erin chuckled and shook her head. "It's not normal."

The brunette shrugged and swallowed some beer. "I don't know … I'm a happy person. You should be smiling too. Actually you should be grinning much more than I am. I mean, you and Halstead – aren't you happy right now?"

Erin shook her head. "Of course I am … I am really happy … he is great and lovely ..."

"But?" Kim cut her off and looking doubtful.

The woman looked into her glass of beer as she sighed quietly. "But … Voight wouldn't like our relationship. He had told us both to keep it professional because we're working at the same unit. So … I don't know if it's something forever. And I am afraid of what would be if we were to break up one day." She hadn't talked to Jay about this. She didn't want to. She wanted to be like this forever. But she knew that it wouldn't work out. Sooner or later they had to go public with their relationship or they had to break up. And she wanted neither of these things.

Burgess watched her friend carefully before she spoke: "Well, you're together, right now, right? I wouldn't be too worried about the future or about Voight. Enjoy the here and now … who knows what will happen in a few weeks or months. You are in a relationship with a nice, careful, hot guy. He seems to make you happy, so let everything go and be happy. You are allowed to be. He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Kim added even when she hadn't a doubt that Jay wouldn't.

Lindsay nodded and a smile began to show up on her lips. Her heat pounded loudly against her chest. The heat crawled up high into her body and a tingle started to spread out of her stomach as she thought about her boyfriend. Since seven weeks ago, Jay Halstead was her boyfriend and she couldn't remember a time of her life when she was supposed to be happier than with him. Her eyes glancing at her friend as she smiled in a soft and amorous voice:"Happier than any other person did before."


End file.
